Stage kisses
by JorixBade
Summary: Sikowitz is teaching his students about kisses on stage but what happens when he challenges them to take stage kisses to another level? this class might change more than one thing between his students. one-shot JORI (a little bit of BADE) give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**hi, i'm back :) so i didn't have internet for a week and i wrote some fics but since i still have no internet i'm just going to post this one-shot now and i will post the rest of them within the next 2 days, i guess :) **

**i know there will probably be some grammar errors but i'm not perfect at english (i try to get better every day, that's another reason why i write fanfics) , i also know it's not the greatest jori story ever but i just do this for fun (i like writing) and i hope you like it :)**

**i usually write dramatic things but this one is cute, i mean there's no drama (the other ones i wrote have a lot of drama, though)**

**PLEASE review! i love reviews but if you're only going to say things like "your grammar sucks" or rude comments, don't do it! :)**

* * *

Stage kisses

"Ok kids today we are going to talk about the kisses on stage" Sikowitz informed excitedly playing with his hands

"Awesome, Jade and I can show you a good one, right sweetheart?" Rex exclaimed with his usual annoying tone, Jade glared at Robbie evilly.

"No, Rex! I'm talking about real kisses and well, you're not exactly real… anyways; kisses on stage have to be as real as the kisses you give your girlfriend or boyfriend because the public has to believe the couple kissing love each other but you don't have to feel anything inside, get it?" he explained and some yeah followed him "so if for example I say Jade and Beck kiss, you guys have to separate your private life from your stage life, on stage that kiss means nothing" Beck and Jade nodded.

"What happens if we feel something?" Tori asked curiously

"A good actor cannot feel anything in a stage kiss" he answered "you have to control those feelings" Tori nodded "another thing we have to discuss is kisses between same sex couples" the classroom kept quiet "there will be occasions where you guys will have to kiss someone of your same sex" they all looked each other "Yes, it's something pretty normal and the same rule goes for it, no feelings, please" Sikowitz explained slowly

"but what if we are not gay?" Beck questioned

"You don't have to be gay, if the director says you have to kiss another man, you do it! A good actor never says no, a good actor always challenges himself" Sikowitz commented "now are you ready? We are going to practice kisses on stage and all of you will have your chance" they all shook their heads.

"Cat, Andre come on stage" Sikowitz ordered "Andre, kiss her" Andre and Cat kissed, it was pretty convincing; Cat also had to kiss Robbie, Beck and another guy.

"Now Tori on stage" she had to kiss Beck, Robbie and Andre, Sikowitz thought she did it good but not perfect; Jade didn't want to be called, she didn't want to kiss Robbie, Andre and Beck were ok, though.

"Jade, your turn.." sikowitz smirked and Jade rolled her eyes

"I'm not kissing Robbie" she simply said

"who said you were going to kiss Robbie?" Sikowitz had something planned for her and Jade didn't like it. "first Andre" Jade and Andre kissed, it was pretty good; Beck didn't really like the idea of Jade kissing Andre but it was just acting, Andre sat down again, Beck wanted to be the next one sikowitz didn't call him "I have something special for you" Sikowitz exclaimed "are you a good actress?" he asked and she nodded, Jade only wanted to end this stupid class. "well, I'm going to challenge you, Tori, go on stage" everyone in the classroom got surprised, Jade's eyes wide open and Tori's mouth dropped.

"are you crazy? I'm not going to kiss Vega, eww" Jade exclaimed madly and Tori rolled her eyes.

"yeah I'm not going to kiss her either" Tori said upset

"if you don't kiss and make me think you're in love with each other I'm going to think you don't take acting seriously and don't deserve to be in this class" Jade and Tori looked each other nervously, they didn't want to but Sikowitz was clear.

Jade and Tori closed their eyes and touched their lips softly, Tori's hands were on Jade's waist, one of Jade's hands was on Tori's shoulder and the other one on her face, they were kissing softly at first but then they started kissing passionately; the whole classroom was staring at them, Sikowitz couldn't believe how good they were doing it, anyone would believe they were really in love.

They kissed for about two minutes, Jade really enjoyed the kiss with Tori, it was something new but amazing, her lips were soft and tasted good, she would never accept it but she wanted to kiss Tori again and again and again, Tori thought Jade was an awesome kisser, she liked it and a lot! She wouldn't mind kissing Jade again but nobody would ever know that.

When they broke apart Sikowitz started clapping "IT WAS PERFECT!" he exclaimed loudly "this is what I was talking about, you girls did an awesome job" he couldn't stop clapping, the rest of the class was still a bit surprised but they started clapping too.

Jade and Tori sat down again feeling a little bit embarrassed but proud of themselves, Beck had to kiss Robbie and Andre had to kiss Sinjin, Cat kissed Jade but their kiss wasn't so good, Cat couldn't handle it and broke apart; the guy with guy kisses were good but not perfect, Andre couldn't kiss Sinjin for more than 6 seconds and Beck kissed Robbie for over 1 minute but it wasn't really convincing, the only perfect kiss was the one between Jade and Tori.

After class they were all eating in their usual table and it was awkward, nobody could face each other.

"My candy is really good, what about you guys?" cat said trying to break the awkward silence.

"my salad is yummy" Tori answered

"my coffee is delicious" Jade exclaimed "ok this is stupid"

"what are you talking about?" Tori asked

"it was acting ok we didn't feel anything you guys are acting pathetic" she commented, referring mostly to Beck, Andre and Robbie.

"you didn't have to kiss Robbie" Beck complained

"or Sinjin" Andre exclaimed

"I didn't like kissing you either" Robbie said madly

"oh you did" Rex said

"shut up" Robbie screamed, the rest of the gang rolled their eyes.

"I didn't like kissing you, Jade" Cat commented nervously and Jade rolled her eyes at her in annoyance.

"well, you're not the greatest kisser ever" Jade simply said

"no, you are" Tori exclaimed and everyone stared at her.

"what?" Robbie questioned

"you liked it, uh?" Rex mocked

"i didn't say that" Tori answered nervously

"I think you did" Andre laughed a little

"Hey! stop it ok, it was a stage kiss" Jade exclaimed upset

"But you guys liked it, didn't you? We all saw it" Andre commented smirking, Cat and Robbie were smiling too, Tori was looking down awkwardly, Beck's face was emotionless and it seemed Jade was going to murder them all.

"It's none of your stupid business" Jade screamed and walked away

"Now she is going to kill me!" Tori said scared "it's your entire fault"

"Calm down, she is just mad because she knows we are right, come on Tori, you guys kissed for more than 2 minutes and you were enjoying it" Andre commented, Tori didn't answer and walked away angry.

Jade was in the bathroom, she was so mad at everyone because they were right, she liked it, she loved it, it was the most amazing kiss she had ever had, Jade wanted to kiss Tori again; Tori walked into the bathroom and saw Jade looking herself in the mirror, Jade saw her and Tori smiled nicely.

"I'm sorry" Tori said

"Why?" Jade asked confused

"Because everyone is bothering you because of me" Tori exclaimed

"It's because of Sikowitz" Jade commented and smiled at Tori nicely, Tori couldn't believe Jade was actually being nice to her. "tell me something"

"What?" Tori asked

"Did you like kissing me?" Tori immediately blushed and looked down

"Why do you want to know?" Tori questioned nervously

"Because I did" Jade simply said and Tori looked at her.

"You did like it?" Tori asked surprised

"Yes, it was something I had never felt before and I really liked it" Jade confessed "what about you?"

"I really liked it too, you're a great kisser! Beck is a lucky guy" Tori exclaimed smiling and punched Jade's arm.

"yeah" Jade responded coldly

"what happens?" Tori asked

"I'm not a good actress" Jade exclaimed

"No, you're an awesome actress" Tori complemented

"A good actor doesn't feel anything in a stage kiss and I did" Jade explained

"What do you mean? Are you saying you felt something when we kissed?" Tori got excited and nervous, she liked the idea of her and Jade together but she didn't want to accept she was a lesbian or at least bisexual.

"Yes, I felt something I liked, it was warm and comfortable…I had never felt like that before, not even with Beck" Jade was being completely honest with Tori and Tori knew it.

"So you're bi?" Tori asked

"I guess" they didn't say anything for a few seconds until Tori broke the silence

"So now what? Do we kiss again?" Tori smiled awkwardly and she was hoping jade said yes.

"sure" Jade quickly answered, she really wanted to kiss Tori again, Tori nodded and threw her backpack, Jade smirked and they started kissing passionately; Jade was rubbing Tori's back and ass while Tori was grabbing Jade's boobs and waist.

Tori broke apart and locked the door so nobody would catch them, when she looked back at Jade, she was taking off her jacket, Tori smiled and took off hers too; Jade put her hand under Tori's jeans and Tori put hers under Jade's shirt while kissing, their make out session was going on so hotly that they ended up in underwear, Tori started kissing Jade's chest and then her mouth again, Jade had both hands on Tori's ass under her panties, everything was perfect but then someone knocked the door, they broke the kiss and Jade asked who was it in another voice.

"it's me!" Cat said happily, Tori and Jade looked each other in terror and began to get dressed.

"that was awesome" Tori exclaimed/whispered and Jade smiled sexily.

"yes, it was…." Jade answered, they got dressed as fast as they could.

"Please open the door "Cat begged

"Coming…" Tori said while trying to make her hair look nice again.

"Tori?" Cat asked

"Yeah" Tori said when she opened the door "what's up?"

"I need to pee" Cat explained and ran to the bathroom, Jade was behind the door, when Cat closed the door, both, Jade and Tori walked out.

"do you want to sleep over tonight?" Tori asked smiling sexily.

"I would love to but I don't know, people will start suspecting" Jade answered

"please, we still have to finish something" Tori was flirting so much and Jade loved it.

"ok" Jade accepted

"yay" Tori hugged her "tonight my parents are taking Trina to my grandpa's and they will probably sleep there so we'll have the whole house for us" Tori informed "I've got some nice ideas"

"Tori, you really like this, don't you?" Jade questioned smirking, Tori smiled awkwardly

"Yeah, you don't?"

"Yes, I do but i don't think it is ok" Jade commented "I'm cheating on beck"

"but this is only sexual, isn't it?" Tori didn't want it to be only sexual but she didn't want to call Jade her girlfriend, she wasn't ready yet.

"that makes me a whore" Jade exclaimed "I don't know if I like the idea of having only a sexual thing with you" Jade confessed

"so you want me to be your girlfriend?" Tori asked confused

"Yeah, I mean it feels weird but at least that would be ok" Jade explained "wouldn't you like it?"

"No, I mean Yes of course I would like it but i don't know, I'm not ready to call you my girlfriend yet" Tori said honestly and Jade nodded

"I can't do this, tori, I can't do this to Beck" Jade said

"will you tell him about us?" Tori asked worriedly

"Yeah but only if you want to, I mean i know it's probably too soon to say this but I love you, I think I've always loved you but I was afraid because I thought you wouldn't want me and I wasn't wrong, you only want sex not me" Jade commented kind of upset

"that's not true" Tori exclaimed upset "of course I want you but I'm scared, what if people hate us after this?"

"would it matter?" Jade questioned

"you're right, I'm sorry" Tori said

"see? This is wrong I knew you wouldn't want something serious with me and I'm nobody's lover" Jade exclaimed

"no, you're right it wouldn't matter, I want YOU not only sex" Tori explained and Jade smiled "I love you" they kissed then hugged.

"I got to change my the slap status and you got to break up with a boyfriend of yours" Tori said nicely

Jade broke up with Beck and even though he didn't take good the news he accepted it and the rest of the gang did as well, who would have thought a simple class could change so many things? Including 3 the slap statues, which now were- Beck: single, Jade and Tori: in a relationship.

* * *

**so? did you like it?**

**i would love to know your opinions but PLEASE BE NICE, i hate it when i read rude reviews cause guess what? nobody is perfect.**

**so let me know your thoughts on my story,i love you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hi again guys, i know this was supposed to be a one shot but some people asked me to make it a two shot to see what happens at Tori's house ;) **

**I decided to write it and well... Read and Enjoy.**

**Warning: it contains a lot of lesbian sex, at least that's what i tried...**

* * *

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed sexily as soon as she opened the door.

"Correct!" Jade smirked and walked into the house then she threw her purse on the couch and Tori immediately started undressing her "Take it easy…" Jade laughed a little bit at the very horny Tori.

"I've been waiting for hours…. You said you would be here two hours ago, I even made dinner" Tori commented smiling

"Yeah I'm not a very punctual person…." Jade exclaimed and bit her lip.

"Come on let's just skip dinner" Tori started walking seductively towards Jade who turned around and walked to the kitchen.

"I think we should have dinner first…" Jade randomly commented while looking at the food Tori had made.

"My parents aren't in home, we are absolutely alone…." Tori whispered in Jade's ear who was horny too but she wouldn't show Tori, she still liked making her mad.

"Yeah so?" Jade smirked

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed annoyed.

"Jade!" Jade mocked Tori's voice which made Tori roll her eyes in annoyance.

"I don't talk like that" Tori complained and Jade smiled but Tori was looking away by that moment, she was starting to get upset and Jade didn't want that, she was just having fun; Jade started unbuttoning her shirt slowly and Tori looked at her.

"Do you want to help me?" Jade questioned sexily and Tori smiled then she bit her lip while looking at Jade.

"Sure…" Tori started walking towards Jade as Jade was smiling at her, then Tori finished unbuttoning Jade's shirt and took it off leaving her only wearing a bra. "You are so beautiful" Tori commented and Jade smiled nicely at her after they started kissing, first it was a cute soft kiss but with time it became a hot passionate one, Jade took off Tori's shirt and then her bra after she started touching Tori's breasts still kissing until Tori broke the kiss.

"What?" Jade questioned trying to catch her lips again and still holding Tori's boobs.

"Let's go to my room…" Tori commented

"Grrrr we are fine down here" Jade put down Tori's jeans and Tori took them off then they kept kissing in the kitchen, after Tori took off Jade's skirt and started touching her ass passionately while Jade was rubbing her back and grabbing her boobs; they started walking backwards until they got to the couch, Jade fell on it and Tori on her but then Jade pushed Tori off her and next second Jade was on Tori.

"You are so hot" Tori exclaimed while taking Jade's bra off and grabbing her boobs which caused Jade pleasure and the sound Jade did made Tori even more horny; Tori pushed Jade a little bit so she could sit and once she was sitting she started kissing Jade's breasts and rubbing her back and ass while Jade was holding her hair with both hands and enjoying.

"AHH" Jade exclaimed in pleasure as Tori put her hand under Jade's panties

"You like it, don't you?" Tori asked sexily and pushed Jade away so she could take her panties off, once Jade was fully naked and lying on the couch Tori took her own panties off and put herself on her then they started kissing and touching passionately again.

"AAAHHHH" Jade was enjoying what Tori was doing with her hand so much "oh my god…" she exclaimed and kept kissing Tori who had one hand on Jade's breast and the other down in Jade's pussy.

"I love you" Tori exclaimed and smiled at Jade who was smiling with her eyes closed.

"I love you too" Jade kissed Tori sweetly and took a deep breath then pushed Tori down and got on her after they started kissing again until Jade broke the kiss and went down on Tori which caused Tori to gasp in pleasure as she grabbed Jade's head and enjoyed, once Jade was done making Tori see stars she went up on her again and kissed her, Tori kissed her back and then they both stood up.

Jade and Tori walked all the way upstairs without stop making out until they got to Tori's room, once they were both in it Jade pushed Tori to the bed and walked seductively towards her, Tori closed her legs and Jade put herself on her after she opened Tori's legs with her right leg then Tori grabbed her hips and started moving her quickly while kissing until they both had an orgasm.

After that they decided to have some rest so Tori put a simple shirt on and gave one to Jade, after Tori went for dinner and brought it to the room where Jade was in.

"Are you hungry?" Tori asked nicely

"Yeah…" Jade answered smiling and Tori gave her a toast. "Thanks"

"I love you, I really do" Tori exclaimed sincerely and Jade looked into her eyes.

"I love you" Jade answered and gave Tori a pick on the lips "I think I had never felt like this, not even with Beck…. It feels warm and comfortable, it's really cute" Jade explained "and that was the best sex of my whole life" she smirked sexily and Tori laughed

"Same… you're awesome in bed" Tori complimented and Jade giggled a little ashamed, she didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult.

Tori gave Jade a cup of cocoa and she drank one but when Jade finished hers she had a little of cocoa around her mouth which made Tori laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jade questioned a little annoyed

"Nothing, nothing you just have some…." Tori moved her hands around her mouth trying to explain Jade she had cocoa on her lips.

"Oh my god…" Jade blushed and tried to clean it up but Tori stopped her hand before she could do it.

"Let me do it for you…" Tori exclaimed and kissed her while cleaning the cocoa then she bit her lips and smiled "that was delicious and I'm not talking about the cocoa" Jade smirked

"Someone is getting horny again?" Jade mocked Tori's voice

"Indeed, someone is" Tori mocked her own voice while smiling and started kissing Jade again, after they both took their shirts off and Tori got on Jade, what was going as a sweet kiss became a hot make out session.

Jade and Tori started tribbing which caused them both to gasp in pleasure, it felt so good, after Jade got on Tori and Tori started rubbing her back, Jade was literally rubbing her vagina against Tori's while kissing, after Jade lied next to Tori and looked into her eyes "You're so beautiful" Tori commented and Jade smiled nicely.

Tori began to kiss Jade's fingers sweetly and Jade kissed her in the lips."I never thought this would be possible" Jade confessed "I didn't even know I was a bisexual until you got in HA" Tori laughed

"Well, that's a nice compliment…." Tori exclaimed and Jade smiled

"I'm serious, how long is this going to last?" Jade questioned

"Do you want it to be over?" Tori asked back

"No, of course not I just need to know, what if you leave me for another girl" Jade exclaimed worriedly.

"That will never happen, I love you and that's all that matters" Tori gave Jade a sweet peck.

"Are you sure?" Jade asked

"Absolutely" Tori simply answered while looking into her eyes and Jade smiled, Jade turned around and Tori put her arm around Jade's waist, then they both closed their eyes and fell asleep feeling happier than they had ever felt.

* * *

**So did you like it? was it too much sex or was it disappointing? (i'm not used to write sex and this was the best i could do)**

**Please review and BE NICE!**

**I hope you didn't find any grammar mistake but in case you did, I'M SORRY! **


End file.
